orcs_wars_ra2fandomcom-20200213-history
Darwinian Predator
Darwinian Predator is a bot made by Billy5545/Kendor and entered into Orc's Wars 3. Design Darwinian Predator is an invertible 2WD box shaped bot with wedge back. It is driven by two cambered slipperbottom wheels powered by two NPC Fasts. The jaw, meanwhile, is made out of steel and aluminium and powered by two extra short VDMA R/P bursts, with two heavy spikes as teeth. It also has a srimech, powered by an extra short VDMA R/P burst, but it cannot work in practice. Below the jaw, is a static mouth wedge, mounted 10 degrees downward and made of steel and aluminium. The bot is powered two intercooled batteries and two long batteries. The bot's body, meanwhile, is made out of aluminium in the back, steel at the bottom, side, and front, and titanium in the top. It also has a tail at the back. Results Pre-Orc's Wars 3 Before Orc's Wars 3, Darwinian Predator was selected for a three way rumble between Team Eagle Robotics' two other robots, Angry Birds: Seed Killer and HexaVortex Gen II, for a placement in OW3. It initially started poorly, as it was dominated by Angry Bird: Seed Killer. However, Darwinian Predator was able to bully HexaVortex Gen II. Darwinian Predator, however, was able to dominate when it pushed Angry Bird: Seed Killer, which agressively hammered Darwinian Predator. This would later prove crucial in Darwinian Predator winning by JD, as Angry Bird: Seed Killer destroyed Darwinian Predator's srimech, causing a havok that forced the fight to be stopped. This victory meant Darwinian Predator got selected for Orc's Wars 3. Series 3 Darwinian Predator had been entered to Orc's Wars 3. It was accepted for the qualifier, where it had to face Neon Nights, 148, and Corrosion. Darwinian Predator started by trying to target one of the bots. Corrosion and 148 then reached to the area where Darwinian Predator started, with Corrosion gutripping 148 while Darwinian Predator was wedging Corrosion from it's back. After Corrosion dealt with 148, Darwinian Predator attacked Neon Nights, which was having a drive problem. Corrosion and Darwinian Predator soon qualified as 148 got taken out and Neon Nights was counted out for it's drive issue. Darwinian Predator first appeared in episode 7, where it faced Eyes On Me. The fight got highlighted as it havoked a lot and also because the final version was a pushing match. It was shown, however, that before the highlighted part, Eyes On Me got inverted, presumably as a result of it's hinged wedgelets and speed causing it to frontflip against Darwinian Predator's static wedge. When the highlighted part was shown, Darwinian Predator was wedging and pushing it, with Eyes On Me being unable to do much. At one point, Darwinian Predator's teeth caused a small part of Eyes On Me to came off at the corner of the arena. The fight soon reached a judge's decision, which Darwinian Predator won on aggression and control. Darwinian Predator next faced Clamping Blade in episode 10, with the fight being a main event due to both bots' popularity. Darwinian Predator first met Clamping Blade near the center of the arena, with Darwinian Predator's static wedge causing Clamping Blade to frontflip and fall down inverted due to the latter's hinged wedge failing to get underneath Darwinian Predator. While this happened however, Darwinian Predator got one sie of it's head and mouth ripped off by Clamping Blade's spinner. Darwinian Predator was unaffected however, and it soon proceed to push Clamping Blade into the wall, leaving it for dead as Clamping Blade could not self right. However, Darwinian Predator then attacked Clamping Blade again for some reason, pushing it around, before Darwinian Predator backed into the wall and tumbled. Darwinian Predator recovered though, pushing Clamping Blade to the wall again for two times, with the last being the time when Darwinian Predator started firing it's clamp. Darwinian Predator also got lifted while holding on Clamping Blade when the latter fired it's weapon. Darwinian Predator then left Clamping Blade for dead after getting it stuck on the wall corner, winning the fight Wins/Losses * Wins: 3 (Not including pre-OW3 rumble) * Losses: 0 Outside of Orc's Wars Darwinian Predator was originally constructed for a CW tournament called Nature Wars. There, it managed an upset victory against Reptilium, before losing to Mako IV by KO after dominating it. It soon fought Dwarf Adder & Garter Snake, which managed to beat Darwinian Predator in a JD. An upgraded version of Darwinian Predator, called Darwinian Predator Gen II, was soon entered into Robotic World League, losing all it's fight there. It was also entered into Deathmatch 3, landing on Heat C, where it defeated Rest in Pieces 2, before losing to Hyperorbit, eliminating it from the competition. It was then entered into Nature Wars 2, losing it's first fight against Yeti Crab, before winning against Hornet, and then losing to Rawr Goes The Dino in the Loser's Bracket. The Heavyweight version of Darwinian Predator Gen II was also entered into GTM Open Event, where it lost all it's fights against Bruno, Neon Nights, and Rusty the Fourth. Darwinian Predator would later be entered to Parsec World Series 5,as well as Apex: Elite Series Trivia * Darwinian Predator was named and themed after Charles Darwin's theory, as it was originally made for a CW tourney named Nature Wars, where a bot has to be themed after nature gimmick. * Darwinian Predator is the subject of a recent meme called Darwinian Unit, which originated from PWS2. There is even an emote to Darwinian Predator with two muscular arms for the meme in the OW Discord. * Darwinian Predator was one of the bots that appeared in the special tournament introduction at episode 1 of OW3, alongside the team's other bot, OverChopper Gen II, where it was shown being flipped by Cane Corso. Category:Heavyweight robots Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with clamps Category:Competitors